


Over Stand Abilities and Fortnite Dances

by ririn2



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: 2018/19 humor and Shinji has mysterious powers, Alternate Universe - High School, But also this is kind-of a waste of time, It's Karlshaun!, It's actually still pretty funny please check it out!, M/M, Very old, Very short and dumb and random read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririn2/pseuds/ririn2
Summary: Kaworu suddenly stood up and really... started to dance the Fortnite default dance. He‘s really doing that right now. Shinji brings the palm of his hand to his face, as an expression of disbelief, shame or exasperation. He doesn’t know.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Over Stand Abilities and Fortnite Dances

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the only thing i ever wrote and as you can see (there's literally Fortnite written in the title!), this accident of a fic happened to be written down about 2 years ago. Believe me or not but I intended this to be a real long one with about 10+ chapters and!! with an actual plot and climax n' shit. I'm so glad i forgot about it. Anyway I left the Eva/Kawoshin fandom long ago (dw i still like Kawoshin) but I just couldn't bring myself to not post this one after I found it in my notes yesterday. It's way too hilarious not to, I think. I hope you like it!

„Minecraft? What do you mean with Minecraft?“ „The computer game, silly. Apparently it‘s fun and I‘d like to try it out!“

Kaworu isn‘t joking, he really just said that he‘d like to play Minecraft. Shinji on the other side doesn’t know if he‘s being serious or not. Kaworu never seemed to be interested in stuff such as computer games or tv series. He‘s the guy who‘s into classical music and talks about all kinds of philosophical things. Not that Shinji ever understood what‘s going on in Kaworu‘s mind, he couldn’t even imagine to begin with. They don’t even know each other for that long but... Minecraft? Did he really never play it? Shinji himself almost forgot that that game even exists.

„Y‘see Kaworu-kun... No one plays Minecraft nowadays, it‘s dead. Exams are coming up and we should be learning instead. Maths and stuffs, you‘re bad at maths, right?“ Shinji noticed that Kaworu‘s excited and curious smile has vanished a bit and he starts to panic. „I mean... Why are you asking me? Just download and play it.“

„It‘s not fun without Shinji-kun!“ Kaworu made a sad face, probably to convince Shinji, and leaned forward a bit. „I overheard some middle schoolers talking about it earlier, they were also saying that another video game has become quite boring.“ Shinji tilt his head a little. „Which other game? Did they perhaps talk about Fortnite??“ „I don‘t exactly know but that one kid did... did that!“

Kaworu suddenly stood up and really... started to dance the Fortnite default dance. He‘s really doing that right now. Shinji brings the palm of his hand to his face, as an expression of disbelief, shame or exasperation. He doesn’t know. „Kaworu-kun... okay, calm down. I‘ll check it out with you. You will be playing Minecraft with me and all‘s right with the world.“

But Shinji was too late, Kaworu‘s already standing on the class rep‘s table, straight and his arms spread-eagled, in short; he is T-posing. Clearly. „Shinji-kun? Is that what Lilin call the crucifixion of Jesus Christ?“ „Kaworu-kun, get down before someone sees you!“ And once again, Shinji was too late. Asuka Langley Soryu, yes, that Asuka Langley Soryu, the red haired Kaijuu, if not Godzilla itself is already on her way, probably about to throw Kaworu off the class rep‘s table.

Shinji couldn’t even bear imagining Kaworu falling from the table on the uneven wooden ground and hurting himself, maybe even bleeding, breaking his bones, accidentally choking him. Before he could think about anything else Shinji uses his secret technique [T H E W O R L D] and stops time. Yes, the dubstep fart is included. In the next moment Kaworu finds himself on the corridor behind a trash bin.

Kaworu turned around real fast, it was some kind of reflex, and Shinji, who was sitting right behind him, spouted a high-pitched scream. „Yo what the FUCK Karl, are you attending to give me some sort of heart attack after i clearly saved you from an outstanding dangerous situation???“ Shinji was wondering what smelled so good and noticed that he‘s sitting way too close to Kaworu. He blushed and immediately built some space between them.

„I apologize, Shinji-kun. It‘s just that I always know where you are. I‘d really never attend something like that...“ Shinji was always quite amazed by Kaworu and his abilities, such and finding Shinji wherever he was, no matter how and when. He even managed to find him on the top of mt. Fuji when Shinji was testing Kaworu’s abnormal behavior. Kaworu was not normal, Kaworu was an alien with some sort of Shinji-radar. Or just a regular high school student with a stand ability, like him.

„By the way, that was an outstanding move just now. What exactly have you done?“ By that question Shinji freezes. Shinji himself doesn‘t even know WHY he can stop time, and not only that. He can use every single stand ability from the Jojo‘s series he’s read some years ago, all of a sudden. He woke up and was able to use them, just like that. Shinji does have some theories regarding that though, and one of them says that it‘s his father who might just be testing one of his weird experiments on him. If that‘s true Gendo might’ve probably read Jojo‘s as well, maybe he can finally bond with him through that.

„I think I stopped time or something like that. Nothing to worry about, really.“ Kaworu made a surprised face. „Woah that‘s so cool, Shinji-kun! Can you do it again?“ „N-nah, i‘m feeling kind of dizzy, sorry.“ In fact, Shinji DID feel kind of dizzy. He had to carry Kaworu to the corridor within 5 seconds after all.

„Ikari, Nagisa, class is starting! What in tarnation are you two doing here behind a trash bin? That looks kind of heterosexualn‘t if you ask me.“ The two boys looked up and saw their teacher, Misato-sensei, standing right in front of them. Within a second Shinji and Kaworu found themselves sitting at their desks back in their class room and were pretending that nothing happened.

„Shinji-kun, I forgot my maths homework. I didn‘t get it.“ „Kaworu-kun... I‘ll always help you out, whatever it is, no matter what. But can you please get maths once in a while? This is geometry, 7th grade stuff, really.“ Kaworu turns back to his desk and Shinji notices how Kaworu starts to cry. He‘s really sobbing. „I‘m sorry, Shinji-kun. But I can‘t help it, everything I‘m capable of doing is babbling about philosophy and play Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor, Op. 27 No. 2 by Ludwig van Beethoven, fluent and no mistakes ever.“

„And you can find me when and wherever I am.“ Kaworu looks up and sees Shinji with a gentle smile on his face. A last tear slides down his cheeks. „And you perfectly imitated that dance earlier, that was impressive. Up to this date I can’t dance the default dance correctly, not even for meme reasons.“

„Shinji-kun... What‘s a meme?“

By that question Shinji had it. He threw his head on the table and stayed that way for the rest of the class. Misato didn‘t even question it, she already assumed that it might’ve been the result of Kaworu‘s innocent uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> These are end notes I suppose, anyway what a blast! You will never find out where Shinji has his stand abilities from! Will Karl ever be able to play Minecraft or will he turn evil and destroy the panet? Who knows, goodbye! Have a good one!


End file.
